Bendito Deseo
by Cammiel
Summary: Harry, desolado durante una cena navideña. Hermione, pidiendo un especial deseo. OneShot con dedicatoria especial para esta navidad.


**Hola a todos…**

**Bueno, sigo bloqueada de inspiración (lo cual me complica porque tengo fics que terminar y hacer un nuevo regalo este año )**

**Este fic fue escrito hace un año atrás, por diversas razones no lo había publicado. Ahora que se acercan las fechas navideñas, creo que es el momento.**

**El Año pasado, fue escrito para SLilyPotter de LPdF, este año va dedicado en primer lugar a Elenita María (Enfermeraaaaa!): A mi me encanta lo que escribes, pero eso ya lo sabes, la idea original era hacer algo nuevo para ti, pero no he tenido tiempo, espero que pases bonitas fiestas con tu gente, y con Prue y Netzach en algún bar con cubata en mano xD. Por otro lado también va para Chentxu, Pía, Dani y Paxi. Lo he pasado genial con ustedes estos días, de veras. Lamentablemente mucha de la gente a la que amo no me ha podido acompañar, espero que tengan bonitas fiestas y Paxi (¡juntémonos!).**

**Por ahora sólo eso, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bendito deseo**

En un gran salón oculto de Hogwarts y con grandes ventanales que miraban hacia el lago y el bosque prohibido, habían varias personas festejando las fiestas de fin de año bajo la autorización de los directivos del colegio.

Entre los que celebraban, destacaban una familia completa de pelirrojos, y muchos chicos egresados durante los tres últimos años de hogwarts, entre los jóvenes mayores los que eran más notorios eran un trío de personas: un pelirrojo que se mostraba alegre con la compañía de las personas que más quería, una chica castaña, quien sonreía a todo el mundo y disfrutaba con sus compañeros y un moreno de ojos verdes, éste a diferencia de sus compañeros parecía ido, triste y bastante melancólico, un tanto cansado decidió alejarse de la fiesta y se sentó con una copa en la mano...

Cuando estaba en Hogwarts las navidades eran bellas, alegres, la pasaba acompañado de sus cercanos, pero esas últimas dos navidades habían sido interminables, y al igual que esta...melancólicas, de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, su mejor amiga pedía la atención de los presentes y él no podía hacer más que mirarla atentamente, tratando de guardar cada centímetro de su cara en su mente y tratando de atesorar cada segundo...

- Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría brindar por cada uno de los presentes, para que el espíritu navideño nos inunde - dijo con una sonrisa que al chico lo dejó sin respiración - y que en estas fiestas recibamos los dos presentes más valiosos que podamos obtener - varios pusieron cara de curiosidad - alguien a quien amar y alguien que nos ame - y sus ojos brillaron - ¡Salud! - todos alzaron sus copas de manera alegre, menos Harry, quien estaba atento a la ventana...acababa de pasar una estrella fugaz, en el preciso instante en que Hermione daba su discurso, miró su copa de manera triste, el licor tenía un hermoso color miel, al igual que los ojos de su mejor amiga y con el contraste de las luces parecía brillar, aunque no con la misma intensidad que tenía la mirada de la chica cuando leía un libro extremadamente concentrada o se sentía inmensamente feliz y no pudo evitar pensar en lo lejos que estaba él de cumplir el deseo de su amiga, se levantó lentamente dejó la copa en la mesa y bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos color miel salió del salón cerrando la puerta y se acercó al balcón, se apoyó lentamente en la baranda como demostrándole a todo lo que le rodeaba que su parsimonia no era más que el reflejo de como se sentía... y esas benditas palabras resonaban en su mente "que en estas fiestas recibamos los dos presentes más valiosos que podamos obtener, alguien a quien amar y alguien que nos ame" si ella supiera todo lo que podría hacer para que eso se cumpliera y sin quererlo silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus ojos y a caer lentamente, como trazando un camino por sus mejillas, hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces tan solo? - preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con creciente preocupación, sin embargo, para que ella no lo viera llorando, decidió no girar la cabeza, ni responderle, ya que estuvo seguro de que ella se percataría de su tristeza. - ¿Harry? - y de repente vio que la chica había caminado rápidamente desde la puerta que daba al balcón y se situaba a su lado - ¿qué pasa? - Harry sólo atinó a negar con su cabeza ¿cómo podría explicarle cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo decirle lo que sus palabras habían gatillado en él? ¿cómo confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella? todas las preguntas fueron interrumpidas súbitamente cuando ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y giró su rostro de frente a ella, la chica recorrió una a una sus lágrimas con sus dedos, haciendo que él sintiera todo aquello como una caricia cargada de muchas cosas que no podía descifrar, sin embargo el poco mundo que tenía se derrumbó cuando la vio llorar con él, cuando vio cómo los ojos de ella, su mejor amiga, su complemento, su todo se tornaban brillantes y poco a poco lágrimas, tan intensas como las que él había derramado hacía unos instantes, se volcaban en sus ojos color miel.

- no llores, es una tontería - le dijo tratando de parecer seguro, firme, decidido...el peso de su alma se aligeró al ver que ella secaba sus lágrimas, como lo había hecho con él hacía unos segundos.

- Harry - y lo miró de esa manera tan misteriosa que ya lo estaba trastornando - debes estar un tanto loco para llorar por una tontería - dijo tratando de levantar los ánimos...

- puede ser, pero soy tu loco... - seguido a esa frase que él había dicho de manera automática, sin pensar, se había hecho un silencio un tanto prolongado, con un Harry mirando de nuevo la luna y claramente avergonzado y una Hermione que lo miraba como tratando de sopesar todo lo que él le había dicho.

- Hermione - dijo él decidido a enfrentar la situación, volteó su rostro - yo... - sin embargo unos labios dulces, lo interrumpieron y a la vez le dieron una respuesta para todas sus dudas, las miradas misteriosas, las caricias indescifrables, sólo significaban una cosa: AMOR, de ese que se sentía desde que eran niños y que iba creciendo en conjunto con ellos, el que los formaba y los preparaba para enfrentar todo, menos sus propios sentimientos y que llegado el momento era el detonador de los besos más hermosos y de las caricias más profundas que alguien puede dar y recibir y en ese preciso instante Harry supo que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, frente a todo, contra todos...jamás se separarían y tuvo la certeza de que el deseo que Hermione accidentalmente había pedido se había cumplido de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que aparentemente quería, porque definitivamente no sólo durante las fiestas recibirían los dos presentes más valiosos que pudieran obtener: alguien a quien amar y alguien que nos ame. sino que para siempre así sería.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

Bueno, eso es todo… Cualquier cosa, un review no estaría mal. Aunque he llegado a la etapa en la que los reviews están un poco de más, sólo me interesa que les haya gustado si me lo hacen saber es perfecto .

Felices Fiestas a Todos.

Cammiel, sentada frente al PC a las 1:53 AM en algún lugar del sur de Chile.


End file.
